


i wanna hear if you're gonna live without me

by halseys



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: John Shelby had asked for anothers hand in marriage before he had to marry Esme Lee





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally got my want to write back (yay!)

"Congratulations," A voice behind John knocks him out of his reverie, though the greeting sounded anything but genuine, "A married man now." John huffed, taking off his cap and placing it down on the table beside him before turning to face the owner of the voice. He'd come to visit her to tell her first but news obviously spread fast when it was gossip involving the Peaky Blinders.

"Isla." He sighs, "I 'oped I could tell ya."

"Everyone else managed to get there first," she frowns, fiddling with a ring on her finger, she slides it off before gripping it in her hands, as if she never wanted to let it go, "I guess you're gonna want this back." Isla places the ring in his palm, only for him to hold onto her hand, not wanting to lose grip on her.

"I tried to tell 'em about you. Tommy said I 'ad to marry the Lee girl, for me family," He pleads, "keep the ring."

"What's the point, John?" She shrugs, before gulping trying to keep back the tears. Isla had been overjoyed when John had asked her hand in marriage, promising her a better life - away from having to sell her body to be able to live. To be a Shelby would take all of those worries away, and to have a love like John had meant so much, he was her home away from Ireland. Then, two days later she found he had wed Esme Lee - the other girls on the street had laughed at her, the excitement of being Mrs John Shelby gone instantly as they reminded her she was just another street whore and the Peaky boy had no intentions of making her his, rather looking for a way to fuck her for free when everyone else had to pay. "Were you actually ever going to marry me?" Isla bites down on her bottom lip, willing the tears not to fall from her red eyes.

"Yes. I love you." He promises, taking her by the waist and pulling her close, taking a seat and holding her on his lap, he presses his head against her chest, inhaling her familiar scent.

"You're married." She states, trying to pull his hand from her, "I can't be with you now."

"And you have never been with a married man?" He grips her tighter, unwilling to let go. Isla narrows her forehead at his comment, hoping he didn't mean it to sound so nasty. John was nasty, she knew what he did to some men, but he was never nasty to her.

"I have never loved a married man." She sighs, succumbing to his touch, leaning her head against his, "you have to let me go, if anyone came in..."

"I don't care." John shakes his head, before pressing light kisses to her neck, she turns her head, exposing more of the sensitive skin to him.

"Your wife..." Isla reminds him, though gasps as he bites down a little on her neck at the mention of Esme.

"Don't." He warns, his hand sliding up her dress, gripping hard at her strong thighs. His lips find hers, he bites at her bottom lip as if begging for blood. His hand hooks under her underwear, feeling her pussy is already wet, he slips his finger inside of her, relishing the squeal she makes as he adds another finger. She moans into the kiss, enjoying John's talented hands making light work of her orgasm, throwing her head back.

She can feel John's hard cock against her thigh, as if begging for attention. He pulls his fingers out, slick with cum, and wipes it on her dress.

"You fucking cheeky bugger," she pushes his chest, "this dress is new." John smirks at her, shrugging, far too pleased with himself to care.

"Thanks for wearing your best dress for me."

"Always do for you John Shelby." She reminds him, "best take it off before you rip it?" Isla gets up, and strips the dress off, leaving her in just her slip dress, nipples perk against the new cold air. John looks at her as if she was his first meal after months of starvation. She saunters over to her bed, taking a seat. "Are you going to join me?" Nobody ever has to ask John Shelby twice, he's pulling off his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, leaving items of clothing across the room, not caring where they end up.

Isla unbuttons his trousers, pulling them slowly, teasingly off, before pulling him onto of her, only to roll him over so she could straddle his hips. Isla can see the desire in his eyes, God, if this were to be the last time John would lie beneath her like his, she was going to make sure he remembered it until the day he died. She grips his length in her hand, pumping it against in her fist before lowering herself down into it. Her hands grip his, as she leans down for a kiss, not yet moving while he's inside her. Isla kisses John carefully, tasting and savouring the feel of his lips against hers.

She lifts her hips slowly, before grinding down on his cock, her ears perking as she hears his moans of pleasure. He did always love when she rode him. Her hands grip tighter in his, her long hair brushes against his bare chest. He practically growls as she increases her pace. She enjoys watching his chest heave as his eyes cloud over and she brings his orgasm, grinning as she feels him fill her with his cum. Isla leans down, pressing her chest completely against his, holding on tight and hoping she never had to let go.

"I love you." She whispers, feeling his finger trace patterns on her back, "so please don't come back."

"What?" His eyes flicker open, searching hers, as if trying to find all his answers in her gaze.

"I can't lie with you knowing I'll never be yours and you will never be mine," John runs his hands through her hair, pushing it back out of her face so he can caress at her cheeks, "it hurts too much."

"I will always be yours," She squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to cry, not now. He pulls her closer by her chin, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips, "and you mine." He takes the ring from the side where he had placed it and slips it back onto her finger. "Isla Shelby." She gulps, loving the way her name sounded next to his. Isla squeezes him close once more, before letting go and moving to the other side of the bed, curling up and turning away from him, closing her eyes.

"I cannot watch you go." She explains, before hearing a soft sigh, and feeling him get out of the bed. It takes a few moments for him to get redressed, and everything in her wants to beg him not to go.

"Goodbye," he mumbles, kissing the top of her head, "Always, Isla." John sighs and Isla hears the sound of his boots tapping as he walks away and the door closing softly behind him.

"Goodbye, John Shelby."


End file.
